


going home

by moonflovers



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflovers/pseuds/moonflovers
Summary: Keiji fell in love first and Koutarou knows that.





	going home

_ Keiji fell in love first. _

Koutarou knew that ever since Keiji gave him his lunch, even with a growling stomach and his eyes turned away. He accepted it with a small smile and a carefully whispered “thank you” that was only for them to hear. They ended up sharing the bento at the secluded areas of Fukurodani that was unofficially off-limits to students which somehow became routine for them.

With a sigh, Koutarou leans on to the pole of the train and watches the sun slowly go down the horizon of Tokyo. An orange hue paints the city, giving it a warm feeling of nostalgia. The train shakes slightly, jostling the passengers just a bit, not bothering them much.

_ “I like you.” _

Koutarou remembers Keiji looking up at him like a volleyball that he’s about to set, full of determination and earnest feelings. He remembers looking down at the letter in his hands, a bit warm from Keiji’s hands, folded perfectly with no visible creases or dirt. Its texture was rough and it weighed heavier than the average paper you’d use to print a school paper with. The vivid image of Keiji’s eyes still sits heavy with him when he politely turned him down, the shine disappearing in his eyes and shame filling it up.

The train comes to a halt and with an elderly woman, he steps off from it and heads to the direction of the roads that will take him home. The winds pick up as he waits for the pedestrian stop light change to green. A couple beside him lean into each other while a teenager stuffs his hands into his pockets as he sighs. The lights shifts into green and Koutarou walks off.

_ He was a fool. _

Koutarou didn’t understand why he felt pain when he saw Keiji with another boy during one of their rest days from school. What urged him to follow them for a while in secret is still unknown to him. For some reason, his heart clenched whenever he saw Keiji look at the mystery boy with clear eyes that were clearly full for endearment and warmth. Nothing like the eyes that he saw whenever they had to speak to each other; cold and distant.

With a sigh, Koutarou steps into a fast food chain and waits in line to give his order to the cashier. It’s not really  allowed  recommended for him to eat junk food but he’s hungry and he’ll consider it his cheat day. He can hear whispers that float with his name in it but he’s gotten used to it so he gives the ladies a small smile before approaching the cashier. He gives his usual order and takes the takeout bag from her with a thank you and a slight bow of his head.

_ “Thank you very much!” _

Bokuto Koutarou graduated from High School without talking to Akaashi Keiji outside of club practices ever since that day. He moved on and got ready for the life of a college student that relied on his scholarship. But for some reason, he still saw Keiji all the time, like a ghost that kept haunting him. He saw Keiji with different boys every time he saw him, their hands intertwined and cheeks pink and rosy. And each time he saw him, he was startled at how more beautiful the younger man seemed to be, hooded eyes that were painted with red eyeshadow and plump lips that were pink. There was a time when he saw Keiji alone, bundled up in a black turtleneck and a brown coat. They were in a grocery store and the third year seemed to be inspecting the boxes of cereal that were on display. For a brief moment, his hand seemed to reach out to Keiji but Koutarou looked away and decided against talking to him.

He was only a few blocks away from his apartment when his phone buzzes in the pocket of his jacket. Koutarou decides to ignore it keeps walking to the building. He could check it later. The winds pick up again and his cheeks began to sting from the bitter cold. Somewhere in the distance, a child began to wail for her mother. Finally, Koutarou arrives at the front of his apartment building and enters it, relishing in even the little warmth it provided him.

It was only by chance that he was chosen to scout for potential teammates when Nationals was being conducted. He considered it fate that it was the finals and Fukurodani and Nekoma were playing. He watched them play and took pictures of Kenma to send to Kuroo who had classes that time. But what he really cared about was Keiji, standing tall as he played like he was fighting for his life. His bangs were clipped to the sides and the number 1 on his jersey suited him well. It was a close fight but Fukurodani prevailed by just 1 point. He remembers running towards the team to congratulate them, the second and third years recognising him immediately while several first years looked at him in awe. After giving Onaga a pat on the back, he turned to Keiji. He was scared that he’d see eyes that were indifferent to his appearance but he saw something else. Before he could change his mind, he pulled Keiji into a hug.

_ “Akaashi, I think I love you.” _

Koutarou takes the elevator to the fourth floor, leaning onto the walls of it. In honesty, he’s exhausted from the drills their coach assigned their team to do and it was taking its toll on him. When the doors of the elevator opened, he steps out of it, looking forward to his bed. He takes his keys out from his bag and unlocks the door to his apartment. When he looks up, he sees Keiji crouched down, petting Seymour who purrs in content.

“Keiji?” Koutarou doesn’t bother to hide the surprise in his voice as he steps forward. “Why are you here?”

Keiji looks up, the bags under his eyes more pronounceable. “I sent you a text that I got home early. You didn’t see?” He asks, sitting cross-legged on the floor as Seymour struts away.

Koutarou takes his phone out of his pocket and sees Keiji’s name on the screen. “I didn’t look at it, sorry. I’m really tired.” Koutarou joins Keiji on the floor and smiles when the younger man rests his head on his shoulder.

“Me too. I don’t want to work anymore, Koutarou,” Keiji’s voice is soft and the the orange sunlight is almost gone, slowly shifting into purple.

Koutarou puts an arm around Keiji and gently squeezes him. “I know. But you love those kids too.”

“Yeah. I love you too, you know that right?”

Koutarou knows that Keiji fell in love first but it’s always nice to hear him say it.

“I know. I love you too, Keiji.”

But who knows? Maybe Koutarou fell in love first.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in like an hour and i haven't edited anything so,,,,,,,,,,,,, lmao
> 
> i just really wanted to make this short drabble where bo knows that akaashi fell in love first and this was the result. maybe one day in the future, i'll revisit this and rewrite it but as of now, it's gonna stay shitty and short.
> 
> also, bokuto is a pro volleyball player while akaashi is a high school teacher. they have a cat named seymour and they live together in this nice apartment where their neighbours are coincidentally kuroo and kenma. 
> 
> ok it's 1:30 am and i have school later so uhhhh im gonna forget i posted this yEET


End file.
